


Cold, Metallic Lips

by jincrackyoung



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Vampires, compelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincrackyoung/pseuds/jincrackyoung
Summary: "But most of all, she couldn't get over the addictive taste of her cold, metallic lips."





	Cold, Metallic Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this account, but i'm not new at writing!   
> I may seem a bit rusty at first, but nonetheless, I just hope you guys like what I put out :).

𝐽𝑎𝑛𝑢𝑎𝑟𝑦 18𝑡ℎ, 1868...

"I-I can't do it anymore!"

"You can and you will," Jennie said to Park Chaeyoung, one of her newest victims. Jennie had turned her earlier in the day by sucking her neck dry, and now she was being forced to do the same thing so she could be a part of this "special" vampire coven that she knew nothing about, but according to the elder who's been in the coven for over 100 years, it's been around in New Orleans for a while.. 

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡, Chaeyoung thought sarcastically. She was hesitating to repeat the gesture to the helpless old man who Jennie had forced out into the woods in the middle of the night. She wasn't into violence, and seeing the little droplets of tears drip down his face as he wailed made her feel extremely bad, but it's as if she can't stop feeding off of his blood. 

Chaeyoung's clothes were smothered in crimson red, which wasn't a good look to match the incredibly lavender hue of her ruffled dress, but she didn't care at the moment. This foreign taste inside of her mouth was exceeding her expectations all too well...

Jennie walked closer towards her as she finished off the old man, her lips covered in the rich taste of his blood. "Good girl," she embraced Chaeyoung in a hug, running her fingers throughout her hair for a few seconds. "The delectable blood on your lips is filling my nose with anguish, and I haven't fed all day," Jennie leans her face in as Chaeyoung's eyes go wide. She had always taken a liking to the older woman, but she never thought of pursuing it because she would always see Jennie with various men who she had sexual relations with, and Chaeyoung would be lying if she said that it didn't make her incredibly jealous, but now as she looked up through her lashes at Jennie, who was inching closer and closer to her lips, she felt like she was in a dream.

Jennie brought her lips down onto Chaeyoung's, licking a stripe across from the corner of her mouth to the end. she took a moment to savor the sweet and savory taste of her favorite treat, then she swallowed it down while burning her gaze into chaeyoung's eyes. She opened her mouth and licked around it, her breathing mildly controlled as the younger girl looked at her with a mixture of shock and content. 

"That was delicious," Jennie smirked at her. She fixed her black ruffled dress and turned towards the other direction, beckoning Chaeyoung to follow her. "Come," she gestured with her finger, "I want you to meet some of my friends." 

"B-But I have to stay here with my family! If there's really more vampires roaming around, then I have to protect them now since i'm now one of those vile creatures," Chaeyoung protested on the verge of tears. Her mother and her father were probably worried sick about her, and as much as she liked Jennie, leaving her parents on their own sounded absurb.

Jennie laughed at her words. "Ha! Protect them? Baby, you should be grateful that I turned you as soon as possible. If I had waited any longer to turn you, then you would've been someone's play thing by now," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Also, you'll be saving them by staying away from them so they don't get infected either." She put her arms at her side, "Now come with me. I'm not going to ask again," Jennie's eyes bore into Chaeyoung's with dominance. The younger woman felt as if she was being controlled by her words. She wanted to stay, but at the same time her feet were moving towards Jennie at an alarming speed.

"If you want to move like that again, then just visualize yourself going at that same speed again. You may have to close your eyes the first few times to get the full effect, but after a while you should be as good as me," Jennie stated, "Now that that's done and over with, follow me." And with those last words, Jennie's figure moved extremely fast, almost as if she was a thief in the night. 

Chaeyoung was going to ask for directions, but stopped as soon as she saw the ground, which was slain with a gold stripe down the middle, as if it was leading a pathway to something. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒, she said to herself. Chaeyoung put her hands in fists on both her sides, and she did what Jennie told her. She visualized moving at that alarming pace again, eyes closed, and she swore that she could feel herself moving through the air like a bird. 

**************

She soon came to a halt when she felt like she was at the end of the pathway. She opened her eyes, and what was infront of her nearly made her scream.

There was a semi old looking house in the middle of this abandoned street, but what disgusted her was the smell, and the many rotten bones surrounding it. Chaeyoung thought that she was at the wrong place at first, and she was about to leave, but something in her mind was compelling her to walk up to the house, so she did. 

When she was done walking up the small staircase, she was proceeding to knock on the door, but before she could even knock once, someone opened the door. 

She was expecting it to be Jennie, but it wasn't. It was another woman who had on the same colored dress as Jennie's, but there were many differences between them that she could already point out. 

For starters, this woman was more skinnier in comparison. her eyes were very round and large, and her shoulder length hair, which also had a very strange dark silver hue, fit her look as much as her bangs did. 𝑆ℎ𝑒'𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙, Chaeyoung declared to herself.

"Hmm... I appreciate the compliment. I'm guessing you're Chaeyoung, right?" The woman asked, smirking with a hand on her hips. 

Chaeyoung, surprised that this woman could hear her so well, nodded her head with nervousness. "Yes, i'm Park Chaeyoung, but you can just call me Chae if it makes you feel more comfortable," She looked down at her feet. 

"That's such a nice name! My name is Lisa by the way," she took Chaeyoung's hand into hers and shook it, "Don't be shy around me. We're going to be such good friends!" She said with a smile spread across her face. 

Chaeyoung didn't know Lisa all too well yet, but she already felt safer around her. Her bubbly energy was something she hadn't seen in a while, and it was refreshing to witness. "Well i'm not now," Chaeyoung said with a smile. She followed Lisa into the mysterious house. She wasn't expecting much, but what she saw in front of her was a lot more luxurious than anything she had ever seen before.

The walls were tinted with mahogany and black, and the floor had the same colors. There were about five dressers in the living area, and they were dark red. There were also four long mirrors, two long rugs, and a dining area where Chaeyoung assumed they fed at. She wanted to see what was upstairs also, but Lisa's voice broke her train of thought.

"Jennie is in the other room with Jisoo. I'm pretty sure they're feeding at the moment, but we can interrupt anyways. Also, i'm almost positive you're gonna get along with Jisoo," Lisa said. She told Chaeyoung to follow her into the second living room, which she obliged to. 

Chaeyoung was wondering what Jisoo looked like during their short walk, and when she finally saw her, her mouth dropped. 

The woman she assumed to be Jisoo was sitting on a sofa, sucking the blood out of another woman's neck. The sight didn't shock her, but she was still sort of disgusted by this entire thing. her first impression on Jisoo was that she looks like a literal goddess. Her red dress complimented her skin tone very well, and her long, dark brown hair made her look even more goddess-like. She also had a special type of beauty going for her. It was as if she looked ageless but mature at the same time. 

her eyes then moved onto Jennie, who was feeding off of another woman. Chaeyoung tried to not let the sight make her jealous, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. She clenched her fists at her sides, a sour look on her face. 

Jennie noticed this, but instead of stopping, she sunk her fangs into the woman's neck again, maintaining eye contact with Chaeyoung for what felt like an eternity. She then removed them from the woman's neck, and she looked up at Chaeyoung with blood surrounding her mouth. "took you long enough," she panted, and the younger was surprised at how erotic that sounded coming from her lips.

Jennie sprung off of the sofa as she licked her lips clean, motioning for Jisoo to do the same thing. 

"Well there's no need for an introduction from me, so i'll let Jisoo take this one." She nodded at the dominant woman, who walked closer to Chaeyoung. 

"Hi, i'm Jisoo," she embraced Chaeyoung in a hug followed with a pat on the back. It was a bit too close for comfort for her taste, but she decided that she could live with it. "I'm the oldest member of this coven, and i'm also the founder!" She exclaimed with proudness. "I'm pretty sure you've met my partner Lisa already, so if you ever have any questions, then don't hesitate to ask us or Jennie," She strided over to Lisa, putting an arm around her as she smiled warmly at their newest member.

"Uh actually, I do have a question... Why me out of all people?" Chaeyoung asked, "You guys could've had anyone else to be apart of this so-called coven, but you chose me? I just want to know why," She sat on one of the loveseats while looking up at them. 

"Well uh, it was actually Jennie who chose you. She told us that she saw potential in you, so she wanted you to be our next member," Lisa said while glancing over at Jennie, who scowled with her arms crossed. 

"Jennie, is this true?" Chaeyoung asked. She was way too excited at the fact that Jennie saw potential in her.

"Yes it may be true, but don't think for a second that this means I return the same feelings that you have towards me," She snapped. her eyes found their way down to her own feet, her arms still crossed against her chest. 

Chaeyoung saw Jisoo and Lisa trying to suppress a smirk. She wanted to ask why she had such a snappy tone towards her question, because to her it sounded like Jennie had a bad experience love wise, but she didn't want to make her even more mad, so she decided against it. 

"Okay.." She quickly changed the subject, "Well I do have another question, actually I have a lot about this whole process," Chaeyoung put one leg over the other while setting her hands on her kness. 

"Well that's expected," Jisoo said, "But we can't answer much for you. Being a vampire is your own personal experience, so the best way to answer all your questions is to make your own process. Find out what works for you and what doesn't. That's how all three of us became the skilled vampires that we are today." Lisa nodded her head in agreement. Chaeyoung looked over at Jennie again, but she was still looking down at her feet, not paying the girl any attention. 

"One thing that you should know right away is that when you turn into a vampire, you're pretty much immortal, which means that you never age," Lisa exclaimed.

"Oh," Chaeyoung marveled, "So that's why all of you look like ageless goddesses?" She meant for it to be a compliment but it came out sounding more like a question. Jisoo and Lisa giggled at her curiousness, giving her a thumbs up to let her know that she was in fact right.

" So Chae," Lisa started, "Our only question for you is... Are you in or are you out?" Everyone was looking at her now. Jisoo and Lisa with joy and hopefulness, and Jennie with a worried look on her face. 

Chaeyoung really thought about it for a second. From a logical standpoint, there's no way that she could defend her parents herself, especially since she's new to this entire thing. Vampires are like lone wolfs; they're kept from the outside world for a reason, and that's because no one would want to come face to face with someone as disgusting as a person who lives off of other people and animals. If she stayed with the three of them, then she could be catapulted into a whole new world. The idea was a bit scary to her, but at the same time it wasn't. She's been fond of Jennie for a while now, and Jisoo and Lisa have already made her feel so welcome into this house already. She'd feel guilty if she turned their offer down. 

So with one final thought, she looked up at the three women surrounding her. 

"I'm In."

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent like three hours writing this whole thing, but it was so worth it! i'm really proud of how it came out, and like I said before, I hope you guys like it! Chapter two should be up this week, but it depends on how much I have to study for exams ;((
> 
> My twitter is @J0YTITANS if you wanna stay updated with me there. Until next time...


End file.
